


Civilization (#37 Bone)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, bad, undercover assignment Neal needs a bit of civility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Civilization (#37 Bone)

Neal sipped the fine golden tea, carefully holding the cup with two hands.

He looked into the cup for a moment appreciating the way he could just see the light of the morning sun through the fine bone china; June's best set.

She brought it up that morning with a breakfast of strawberries and crepes.

Somehow she knew he needed the civility after a month undercover with human traffickers. Peter had staged a rescue and arrest but not before the smell of the holding crates started sinking into his skin.

And so far two showers hadn't washed the smell away.


End file.
